


My Enemy or My Friend

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Series: My Enemy or My Friend [1]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't help but feel repulsed. Her father had just died, and here was her mother, flirting away with his brother. Younger, much younger, brother. She went to the local diner and ran into Whip Taylor. But it doesn't take long before that meeting goes completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy or My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what should have happened when Whip tried to rape India...

Fear. Something India hadn't truly felt in a very long time. Not even when she had heard of her father's death on her birthday. Not even when Charlie first entered their home. But now, with Whip Taylor standing over her, ripping his jeans off, India is terryfied. And with good reason. She knows she can't fight him, not really anyway. Not on her own, at least.

This is it, she thought as she heard him laugh sinisterly. But then, just before he could do much more than remove his jeans, a familiar head of blond hair was knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell, Whip?! Are you fucking mental!" Chris Pitts. The bully she had just stabbed earlier that morning. Was he - defending her? Whip must've been thinking the same thing because he scoffed at his friend.

"Me?! The bitch bit me!" Pitts was now glaring at his friend.

"So that justifies rape! I may be an ass, but I would never take a joke this far!" Whip started laughing sinisterly again.

"Who says I'm joking, Pitts? Maybe I wanted to see what she'd be like!" His laughter was now ringing in India's ears. She whimpered as she scurried to her feet and towards the merry-go-round. Pitts had a very irritated look on his face. Whip turned towards India, and Pitts swung his fist at his shorter friend.

"Drunken village idiot..." Pitts said as he shook his head at the unconcious boy who was laying on the ground in his boxers, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Pitts walked over towards India. "Need a ride?" She was shaking as she stared at the unconcious figure that was just trying to assault her. She nodded at Pitts before he pulled her gently away from the playground toy.

The entire drive to India's house, she couldn't get Whip's terryfing laughter out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking that if Pitts hadn't shown up when he had, maybe she would've been the one lying on the ground unconcious. Maybe Whip would be torturing her. She shuddered, and Pitts noticed.

"Cold?" She shook her head. He understood that she was scared, but he had never seen her scared before. She was always standing up to him and the other idiots like him that they went to school with. He heard a squeaky whisper and her knew she was trying to say something to him. "Huh?" She whispered still, but he understood her this time.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and tried to make it friendly, but he knew that tomorrow when they went back to school they would be fighting again.

"Sorry. About today."

"No, I should say I'm sorry. I stabbed you." He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"I was trying to hit you. Self defense in your case, stupidity in mine." India smiled at him. He knew it was an honest smile because he had seen it before. Only when she was with her father though. They were close, and he knew it. Everyone did. India hated her mother and loved her father. Now all she has left is her Uncle that is trying to hook up with her mom. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. About the whole last name thing. It was uncalled for."

Pitts was looking in her direction, but India kept her eyes focused on her hands. She finally looked up when she realized they were at her house.

"You're only trying to impress your so called friends. I bet you 50 bucks says not one of them knows your favorite color." He looked at her as she got out. "It's white, right? Absence of color... You have an absence of true friends and family. You relate your favorite color to your life. I do the same. Mine's red. Because I've lost so much." 

Stunned. The one thing India Stoker had never made Chris Pitts feel before now. Yeah he was shocked to see her upset and scared, but she knew something only his closest friends should know. Maybe tomorrow he'd find out if he had any real friends. Maybe he'd keep it to himself. Maybe he just realized that the one person he torments the most, is just like him. Fear. Something India hadn't truly felt in a very long time. Not even when she had heard of her father's death on her birthday. Not even when Charlie first entered their home. But now, with Whip Taylor standing over her, ripping his jeans off, India is terryfied. And with good reason. She knows she can't fight him, not really anyway. Not on her own, at least.

This is it, she thought as she heard him laugh sinisterly. But then, just before he could do much more than remove his jeans, a familiar head of blond hair was knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell, Whip?! Are you fucking mental!" Chris Pitts. The bully she had just stabbed earlier that morning. Was he - defending her? Whip must've been thinking the same thing because he scoffed at his friend.

"Me?! The bitch bit me!" Pitts was now glaring at his friend.

"So that justifies rape! I may be an ass, but I would never take a joke this far!" Whip started laughing sinisterly again.

"Who says I'm joking, Pitts? Maybe I wanted to see what she'd be like!" His laughter was now ringing in India's ears. She whimpered as she scurried to her feet and towards the merry-go-round. Pitts had a very irritated look on his face. Whip turned towards India, and Pitts swung his fist at his shorter friend.

"Drunken village idiot..." Pitts said as he shook his head at the unconcious boy who was laying on the ground in his boxers, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Pitts walked over towards India. "Need a ride?" She was shaking as she stared at the unconcious figure that was just trying to assault her. She nodded at Pitts before he pulled her gently away from the playground toy.

The entire drive to India's house, she couldn't get Whip's terryfing laughter out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking that if Pitts hadn't shown up when he had, maybe she would've been the one lying on the ground unconcious. Maybe Whip would be torturing her. She shuddered, and Pitts noticed.

"Cold?" She shook her head. He understood that she was scared, but he had never seen her scared before. She was always standing up to him and the other idiots like him that they went to school with. He heard a squeaky whisper and her knew she was trying to say something to him. "Huh?" She whispered still, but he understood her this time.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and tried to make it friendly, but he knew that tomorrow when they went back to school they would be fighting again.

"Sorry. About today."

"No, I should say I'm sorry. I stabbed you." He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"I was trying to hit you. Self defense in your case, stupidity in mine." India smiled at him. He knew it was an honest smile because he had seen it before. Only when she was with her father though. They were close, and he knew it. Everyone did. India hated her mother and loved her father. Now all she has left is her Uncle that is trying to hook up with her mom. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. About the whole last name thing. It was uncalled for."

Pitts was looking in her direction, but India kept her eyes focused on her hands. She finally looked up when she realized they were at her house.

"You're only trying to impress your so called friends. I bet you 50 bucks says not one of them knows your favorite color." He looked at her as she got out. "It's white, right? Absence of color... You have an absence of true friends and family. You relate your favorite color to your life. I do the same. Mine's red. Because I've lost so much." 

Stunned. The one thing India Stoker had never made Chris Pitts feel before now. Yeah he was shocked to see her upset and scared, but she knew something only his closest friends should know. Maybe tomorrow he'd find out if he had any real friends. Maybe he'd keep it to himself. Maybe he just realized that the one person he torments the most, is just like him.


End file.
